


sugar sweet

by orphan_account



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Hwang Hyunjin, Crossdressing, Feminization, Fluff, Friends With Benefits, Light Angst, M/M, Smut, but actually they're both in love, dont like the term crossdressing but idk what other tag to use, hyunjin in a skirt and stockings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-08-24 12:12:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16639847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: hyunjin wears a cute outfit for changbin.





	1. Chapter 1

hyunjin can't sleep.

 he misses changbin sneaking into his bed, pressing warm kisses to his cheeks and his neck, rolling him over and pinning him down to kiss him deeply. whatever it is that's between them, changbin has always been the one to initiate it. hyunjin jokingly complains about changbin always coming to his bed, but in truth he really likes the attention. it makes him feel giddy to talk about it. he was even bold enough to mention it in front of cameras, although obviously he didn't describe everything that changbin does. but he wonders now if joking about it was a mistake.

because changbin hasn't done it in a while. he doesn't know what to think of it, how to ask because-what were they, anyway? friends with benefits? changbin has always been very sweet to him, but it’s just how changbin is, he can't read too much into it. maybe he was just stress relief, and changbin got bored of him, and because hyunjin never initiated things changbin didn't think it could have hurt him.

the thing is, hyunjin likes changbin a lot. he just doesn’t know what to do, how to let changbin know. and if the sex got boring to changbin what can he do to change it?

he frets over it for a long time, hoping that when they finally get a day off, something will change. but it doesn’t. changbin goes out with his friends, visits his family, comes back late and doesn’t try to make a move on him even once. what’s more, hyunjin has noticed he doesn’t bother him as much as before, doesn’t shower him with affection anymore. and for some reason, it bothers him. it genuinely hurts and it’s making him feel anxious. he’s worried he might have done something wrong without realizing it, but when he speaks to him, changbin is as nice as always. he wants to think changbin would tell him if he got into a relationship, in the end they are best friends… so why?

he’s unable to find an answer on his own and finally, all the worry he feels prompts him to ask for advice. he goes to chan- chan is the least likely to judge or make fun of him.

"wow, i didn't even know." chan's eyes grow wide when hyunjin explains the problem. "it's strange changbin didn't tell me a thing."

hyunjin frowns. he knows changbin often goes to chan to ask for advice- they all do, really- and the fact that changbin has never told him about them makes him feel uneasy. is it really something that didn't matter for changbin at all? just casual sex to ease the frustration?

“maybe it's because he considered it something private between you two," chan adds with a soft smile, seeming to realize hyunjin's anxiousness. "well, but have you never initiated the contact between you two?”

“no, i just… i mean, changbin hyung always did it so...“ he pouts and shakes his head helplessly, and chan sighs.

“that might be the problem. how is changbin supposed to know you really want this? he could have thought that you were just going along with it for his sake, or something.”

hyunjin blinks. “but then-why didn’t he talk to me?”

“not to bother you, i presume?” chan shrugs. “i can’t be sure if i’m right but before you decide to do anything else, you should show changbin you really want him.”

hyunjin is silent for a while, playing with his fingers nervously. “but… how?” he asks finally, genuinely lost.

“i don't know-“ chan ruffles his hair, troubled. “seduce him? give him a lap dance or something?”

hyunjin splutters at that, his face heating up in embarrassment. “hyung! there’s no way i could do that!”

chan laughs nervously; the conversation is clearly flustering for him as well. “then, has changbin ever mentioned anything he'd like to try out in bed?"

hyunjin tries to think of anything, but nothing comes to his mind. they didn't talk about sex much-they just, well, did it. changbin seemed content enough with how hyunjin was in bed-but maybe his lack of initiative really did get boring for him. suddenly an idea pops up in his mind-but no, that can't be it. surely changbin didn't mean it that way.

"you thought of something," chan notices with a grin. hyunjin quickly shakes his head.

"no, that can't be it."

"but what is it?" chan sounds curious. 

"i... just, he mentioned a few times i'd look really pretty if i dressed up in like, you know, a skirt and stuff..."

"hmmm." chan rubs his chin. "well, why not try it? it should be a clear enough message that you want him to do... stuff to you. " hyunjin lets out a nervous, embarrassed giggle, he never thought he'd have that kind of talk with chan. "minho could help, we’ll come up with a cute outfit for you. make up and other stuff shouldn't be so difficult to get."

chan seems to be enjoying the idea far too much for hyunjin's liking, but hyunjin can't think of any reasons not to do it. he's not self-conceited or anything but he knows he'll look pretty, he's worn red lipstick before and the members liked it. he's just not sure if changbin is really into it or if he'll find it weird. hyunjin might just end up embarrassing himself. still, maybe it's worth a try.

"…all right.”

 

 

 

they definitely go all out. minho and chan don’t give him time to ponder over it, though, jumping from one instruction to the other. when they’re done with him, he feels all smooth and powdery, and thanks to the perfume and body lotion he smells like a mix of flowers and sugary sweetness. it makes him feel a bit dizzy. chan doesn’t even spare him a manicure, painting his nails with a delicate pink nail polish.

once it’s all done, both chan and minho assure him that he looks wonderful, and when he looks at himself in the mirror, he's surprised at how cute and delicate he looks. he’s wearing a simple, baby pink oversized sweater, color-wise paired with the plain thigh highs. the very short white skirt doesn’t do much to cover his thighs above the stockings, and even though it’s not a lot of skin showing, he still feels strangely vulnerable, quite possibly because of the cute lace underwear. he feels pretty and he likes the feeling.

but he still gets very nervous as he sits on chan's bed, waiting for changbin to come back. chan was kind enough to leave the room for the night, assuring hyunjin that he has lots of work to do and he's fine with sleeping in the recording studio. the longer hyunjin waits, the more nervous he feels. he wishes he didn't get anxious so easily. but what if changbin finds it weird?  hyunjin can already imagine him, standing in the doorway, looking surprised. what will his reaction be? what if he laughs at him and makes fun of him? what if he thinks hyunjin looks stupid?

it’s pointless, he thinks, now almost sick with how nervous he is. it wasn’t a good idea at all, he should find some other way-or just give up, changbin is probably better off without him, anyway. he blinks the threatening tears back-he really doesn’t want to smear the make up all over his face-and he shifts to the edge of the bed, ready to go to the bathroom to change.

and it’s exactly when the door to the room opens. freezing in shock, he watches as changbin enters and rests his eyes on him, surprise painted on his face.

“what the-“ he pauses, taking a step forward. “hyunjinnie?”

he parts his lips but no sound comes out-he has no idea what to say. changbin comes closer, staring at him with wide eyes.

“what… what happened to you?”

it’s not exactly an appreciative reaction and hyunjin drops his head, his cheeks burning, the embarrassment so strong he’s tearing up all over again.

“i’m just-“ he mumbles, turning away from changbin, not wanting him to look anymore. “i-i’m gonna go change-“

changbin grabs wrist before can move; the grip is strong and hyunjin looks up at him, startled. changbin is smiling at him playfully, but his gaze is heavy and dark, and it sends a shiver down his spine.

“not before i take a good look at you,” he says, sitting down next to him. hyunjin wants to protest but his body feels numb, and changbin holds his chin to keep his face in place. he is flushed and his eyes are still wet, which makes him even more embarrassed, as changbin can surely notice.

his breath hitches when changbin runs his thumb along his lower lip, slick with the pink lip gloss, and he closes his eyes, his pulse thrumming in his ears.

“god, you look so fucking pretty,” changbin says, his voice breathy. “can i…?” he cups his cheeks, leaning closer, and hyunjin is so dumbfounded all he can do is giggle and nod.

and then, changbin is kissing him; softly, at first, just a brief, light connection of lips; it feels foreign and strange with the thick layer of lip gloss. changbin doesn’t seem to mind, though, and the kiss quickly turns more urgent and passionate, their tongues meeting, brushing. changbin’s hands slide down his neck and then his arms and his sides to stop at his waist. hyunjin makes a small sound at the back of his throat, his body instinctively leaning closer to changbin, and that’s when changbin pulls away. he’s smiling as he licks his lips, looking like he has the very intention to devour him whole.

“you taste so sweet,” he murmurs and then hyunjin is being pushed down to the bed, and changbin’s gaze on him is so intense that it makes his heart skip a beat. “you’re so pretty.”

 his chest is rising and falling erratically with his quickened breath when changbin slowly spreads his legs, his hand lingering on his inner thigh, fingers digging lightly into the soft flesh. he thinks he’s never been simultaneously this embarrassed and excited. he fidgets a little under changbin’s intense stare, desperately needing changbin to have his way with him.

“cute,” changbin breathes with a smile as he slides his hand under his skirt fingers brushing over the material of the panties, and hyunjin thinks that just maybe, all that effort will be worth it in the end.

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

 

  
changbin opens the door with a sigh of relief, already looking forward to just flopping down on the bed and falling asleep. as he enters the room, though, his eyes lay on a- a girl? with short dark hair, dressed in a pink sweater, sitting on the side of his bed. what the hell, he thinks, alarmed-could a fan get in here somehow?

"what the-" the girl raises her head to face him and changbin blinks, surprised. even with the make up, he'd recognize that face anywhere. "hyunjin?"

he looks adorable, dressed in an oversized pink sweater and a short, white skirt, with pale pink leg warmers covering his legs. his eyes look strangely teary as he looks up at changbin, parting his glossy lips, as if to say something.

but why is hyunjin dressed like that? changbin is confused.

"what happened to you?" he asks, approaching him quickly. hyunjin freezes at the words then drops his head, blinking his eyes repeatedly.

"i'll just-go change," he says, voice small and shaky. he seems embarrassed and hurt and-oh. that reaction tells changbin something.

he catches hyunjin’s wrist before he can get up, his grip strong. he remembers what chan told him a few days ago, about hyunjin preparing a nice surprise for him. but he thought it would be something like-a dinner, maybe? not this.

hyunjin looks up at him, eyes wide, and changbin can see how nervous he is. he’s worried about what i’m thinking, he realizes. that thought makes his heart hurt; he wants to hold hyunjin and never let him go.

"not before i take a good look at you," he says, sitting down next to him. hyunjin blushes, trying to look away, but changbin cups his chin, holding it firmly in place, examining his face. he looks adorable with the black curled eyelashes damped with tears, the light blush covering his cheeks, the slightly parted, pink, glossy lips. hyunjin is always beautiful, make up or not, but the pink colors give him a delicate, sweet look. he runs his thumb along hyunjin's lower lip, feeling the soft, slick texture and hyunjin closes his eyes, trembling. changbin would probably coo over him if he wasn't so damn turned on. just the thought of fucking hyunjin like this made him feel hot with arousal.

"god, you look so fucking cute," he breathes. "can i…?"

he leans in closer and hyunjin lets out a giggle, as if nervous, but then he nods. changbin kisses him. the sticky sweetness of the lip gloss only serves to turn him on more and the kiss soon turns urgent, changbin's hands traveling down hyunjin's body to settle on his hips. hyunjin makes a small, desperate sound into the kiss and changbin's arousal surges-he wants to fuck him hard and make him cry out. he pulls back; hyunjin looks at him, eyes hazed.

"you taste so sweet," changbin murmurs, pushing hyunjin down to the bed. hyunjin's breath hitches and he's looking up at him with wide eyes, and god, he's just too cute. changbin's eyes travel down his body, over the soft sweater, to his cute mini skirt and his long legs clad in pink stockings. "you look so pretty."

he can feel hyunjin's thighs tremble under his hands as he spreads his legs. he smiles at the sight of white and pink lace panties beneath the folds of the skirt.

"cute," he whispers as he runs his hand up hyunjin's thigh and under the skin, fingers brushing over the panties. hyunjin is hard already, cock flushed, peeking out of the underwear and he gasps when changbin presses his fingers into the bulge, massaging it gently through the thin material. he keeps up the rubbing motion as he leans over hyunjin to kiss his cheek, then his jaw and his neck. hyunjin whines, hips bucking into the touch and changbin withdraws his hand. "what do you want, baby?"

hyunjin's face turns red as he gazes at changbin, eyes filled with need. changbin wants to hear it. he needs hyunjin to tell him what he wants, because for the past few weeks he was almost sure hyunjin didn't want him to do anything at all.

"you," hyunjin whispers, raw and honest.

changbin smiles, touching hyunjin's warm cheek. "you dressed up so prettily for me," he says softly. "what did you want me to do?" he slides his hand under hyunjin's sweater, feeling the warm skin beneath it. he rolls it up and then leans down to lick up his abdomen. he sucks a mark over his ribs and hyunjin writhes under him.

"mmm, ah…" his hands clutch at changbin's shoulders as he arches up. changbin smiles and moves further up to suck at one of the small, pink nipples, feeling hyunjin shiver beneath him at the sensation. "please…" hyunjin's grip on his arms tightens. "please…"

changbin looks up-hyunjin is not meeting his eyes and he thinks he doesn't remember ever seeing him blush this hard. "yeah?" his hands snakes back under the skirt and he squeezes at hyunjin's erection, palming it and rubbing gently.

"a-ah…" hyunjin closes his eyes. "please fuck me…"

"good girl," changbin praises. "did you miss having my cock inside you this much?"

"y-yes, ahh," hyunjin moans as changbin grabs his cock and strokes it slowly. "p-please put it inside…" he bites his lip after he says it, flustered, but changbin is not done making him talk yet.

"please what?" he asks quietly, leaning down to take hyunjin's earlobe between his teeth, nibbling on it. hyunjin stills, his eyes sliding to changbin questioningly and changbin pecks his cheek with a smile. "if you're a good girl, you know what you should call me."

hyunjin's eyes widen a little. he lets out a giggle, licking his lips.

"please, changbinnie oppa."

"anything for my princess. lift your hips."

hyunjin does and changbin tugs the panties off him, freeing his cock, hard and leaking. he spreads his legs and rolls one of the stocking down, revealing the pale skin. he leans down and presses kisses from his hip to the side of his knee. hyunjin's skin is smooth and soft and it smells sweet. changbin wants to kiss and bite him all over. but-they will surely have time for that later.

he pushes hyunjin's legs up, exposing him further and, as he presses his fingers to his opening, he finds it already slick. he glances up at hyunjin's face; he's looking to the side, chewing on his lip, his face flushed. he's too adorable.

"my sweet baby," he says as he slides a finger into him. it goes in easily; hyunjin is well stretched, warm and inviting. "so open and ready for me. you really couldn't wait, could you?" he pushes another finger inside and hyunjin moans, hips jerking as his hole clenches around changbin's fingers. changbin bites at the inside of his cheek; his cock is already hard and throbbing inside his pants and he really can't wait to fuck hyunjin and turn him into a writhing mess beneath him. but he wants to hear hyunjin beg first. "tell me."

"yes," hyunjin gasps out as changbin pushes his fingers in and out, brushing against his prostate. "please, please fuck me, oppa…"

with the needy begging, the flushed cheeks and the pink lips, the sweet scent and even sweeter moans, changbin is not able to hold back anymore. he unzips his pants and pulls his cock out, hard and heavy in his hand. he aligns himself with hyunjin's entrance and he slowly pushes into him, groaning at how good hyunjin feels around him, his hole clenching, massaging his dick.

"f-fuck," he gasps out, leaning forward, supporting himself on his arms on both sides of hyunjin's head. hyunjin is panting, brows furrowed. his parted lips look so inviting changbin leans down to kiss him as he buries himself fully inside him. they both moan into the kiss and hyunjin wraps his legs around changbin, pulling him closer.

"binnie oppa…" he says softly. he mewls as changbin pulls out a little and thrusts back in, his fingers digging into changbin's arms. "ah, yes..!"

changbin starts thrusting in and out as he buries his face in hyunjin's neck, inhaling the flowery smell. hyunjin lets out cute, breathy gasps each time he pushes in and it's so sweet, changbin feels dazed. his pace is slow as he relishes of the feeling of hyunjin around him, the hot, sleek muscles enveloping his throbbing cock as he thrusts deep into him.

"h-harder, please," hyunjin whines, hips moving to meet his thrusts. the plea causes the heat in changbin’s stomach to intensify. hyunjin sounds so good, begging for his cock. he wants to tell him that, just to see him flush prettily all over again, but when he picks up the pace all he manages is a choked gasp as hyunjin cries out, clenching hard around him.

"fuck, you feel so good," he breathes and hyunjin whimpers.

"m-more…"

changbin grips his thigh, hard enough to bruise, pushing it further up as he fucks him hard and fast. he knows he's close, his cock pulsing with the oncoming release and he can tell hyunjin is almost there too, from the way he writhes beneath him, short gasps and moans continuously spilling from his lips. the skirt has ridden up and the stockings have rolled down to his knees, there is almost no trace of lip gloss on his lips but they still slick and red from biting on them, the light glitter from his eyelids sparkles on his cheeks and his hair is messy, sticking to his face. changbin loves all of it; he can't keep his eyes off him, mesmerized.

"touch yourself, baby," he instructs and hyunjin reaches between his legs, little "ah, ah" noises escaping him as he strokes himself. it's not long before he's coming all over his hand, body tensing, clamping around changbin's cock. it only takes changbin a few more thrusts to reach his peak and he moans, burying his face in hyunjin's shoulder as he spills his release inside him.

he pulls out carefully and collapses next to hyunjin, looking at him with a soft smile.

"i messed you up a bit," he says, reaching out to brush strands of hair away from hyunjin's face. "i wish i took a pic earlier. but can i do it now?"

hyunjin gives him a look full of playful suspicion. "what for?"

"to keep the memory? i'm going to be sad if i forget what you look like."

hyunjin giggles at that. "hyung, i can just dress up again," he says, pink tinting his cheeks.

"really?"

hyunjin sighs, shifting closer to press his face into the crook of changbin's neck. "anytime you want me to."

changbin's heart clenches a little at the shyly spoken words, at the way hyunjin's fingers grasp tightly on his shirt. chan told him hyunjin was worried he didn't want him anymore, but it was far from the truth. he wanted him too much, and he thought it would make hyunjin uncomfortable.

"you don't need to push yourself for me," he says quietly. "i like you no matter what, okay? i just… i want you all to myself, you know. i thought you'd be uncomfortable with that."

hyunjin is silent for a moment, and changbin feels like his heart might jump out of his chest. he's just pretty much confessed, hasn't he. he's not good at those things; it's much too unnerving. but then hyunjin answers.

"it's not so bad," he says, tone playful. changbin chuckles, relief washing over him.

"ah, what's with that half assed reaction?"

hyunjin giggles and pulls back to look at him. "i like you too, hyung. and i liked this too so i want to do it again. and i just... want to do things for you, anything you want..."

changbin is torn between feeling turned on and overcome with affection. he sighs contently and wraps his arms around hyunjin, holding him close. he thinks he's much too lucky, but he's definitely not going to complain about it.

 


End file.
